


Lost in the city of Light

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1970, Drabble, Drugs, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Post Break Up, Sad, Short, Short One Shot, Shorts, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration: A picture of Paul on top of a table full of shit and the song "Don't look back in anger" by Oasis.<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Time line: 1970's<br/>Pairing: Paul/Linda, John/Yoko, Mclennon(implied)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the city of Light

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/79917016849/lost-in-the-city-of-light-mclennon-short

Another letter came, again stained with bitterness and anger within it’s dry words. The table, filled with papers, pot in a shoe box and wrapped in a cigarette at blaze, a bag of stamps was thrown at the side spilling its contents all over the dinner table, pencils were eaten at the edge and thrown along with it, a baby bottle and a little dog toy accompanied them and on top of the pile was a discarded Paul. His eyes closed, yet still tense and stinging, his mind blank from sleep, but still somehow aching and going at his deepest insecurities and haunting enquires.

He remembered all those times from before, the days, the nights and most importantly his smile. That smile that shining with such a pure, different light. The same smile that now made Paul's stomach turn. To his eyes it was all fake, the gazing, the laughter, the love. It was all thrown away for a "transvestite japa".

He raised his head, rubbing his temples with the tips of his fingers, squishing his eyes as a piercing knife seemed to enter his skull. So many thoughts, so many feelings concentrated in just one person.

"You're up." A soft, female voice came to his ears, soon being followed by a warm hug. Linda. His wife, his anchor, the one thing that kept him sane.

"Yes, even in my dreams I still had a headache." Paul groaned, still rubbing at his temples as he sat up. Looking up at his wife, his red, baggy, glassy eyes revealed all that was troubling him. She sighed, giving him a soft kiss on the lips, just long enough for her not to taste all the drugs and drinks.  

"It's him again?" Linda stroked his cheek sweetly, cooing her husband.

He nodded clearing his throat and sniffing his stuffed nose as he ran his weak hands over it.

"Paulie he is just holding a grudge, just like I know that you are too. You two loved each other." As she paused for air she could feel a protest coming from her husband due to the previous statement. "Don't even start with the 'I'm not queer Linda bla bla bla!' It's not that kind of love! You two had something that I've never seen and neither you or John can deny it."

Paul stayed quietly for a few second, a banging repeating over and over in his mind, slamming his fists into the wooden table with a loud bang, he shouted. "I don't care! I just want to erase it all."

Linda, again, comforted him, hugging him from behind, slowly relaxing his drugged, tense body and whispering softly. "Don't look back in anger, baby. I know you secretly wish it was 1960 all over. No worries, no fame, just you, John and your dreams." Linda wasn't a single period off. Paul had longed for that since the first big fight. From those first venomous spats he had longed to flash back in time, not 1960 though, 1961.

No worries, no fame, just him, John, their dreams and their love, lost in the city of light.


End file.
